


Snowy Fight

by Mousey_Girl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bullying, Drunk Hank Anderson, Fear, Fights, Gang, Living Together, M/M, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hank Anderson, Why do I hurt the ones I love?, guilty hank anderson, no beta we die like men, scared connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousey_Girl/pseuds/Mousey_Girl
Summary: After a fight gets Connor kicked out of the house, and he wanders for a while, trying to clear his head. He finds himself in a not so great part of Detroit, and in the middle of an anti-android group meeting.He tries to get away, but luck is not on his side tonight, as he is surrounded by hate filled humans. After the beating he takes, he just wants to go home, apologize to Hank, beg him to hold him, and make him feel safe again. The group members have other ideas. They want to make an example out of this android, tear him apart and spread fear to all of their kind.Connor just wants to see Hank again, wants to pet Sumo's fur, and snuggle into Hank's faded DPD sweatshirt on the couch on a lazy Sunday morning.He wonders if he will ever be able to again.And so he prays, to an RA9 he doesn't believe in that Hank will realize something is wrong and come save him.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor should have known better, he shouldn’t have let Hank out of his sight. He knew there was something wrong, Hank had barely spoken all day. And not his usual quite gruffness, no, there was a sadness there that Connor couldn’t process in his newly deviated brain.

He should have recognized the date, should have listened more, should have done more research.

Connor should have kept his mouth shut.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson, you are reaching an extremely high level of intoxication. I would recommend you stop before you are unable to move tomorrow.” Connor said, and although his voice couldn’t portray it, he was getting worried for the older man. He had started drinking the second he got home, and he hadn’t stopped since. The table was littered with empty beer cans, and he was a third done with the bottle of scotch he was downing.

“How ‘bout you mind your own fucking business you tin can asshole.” Hank slurred, barely able to make his words audible. His head rolled from side to side, a habit Connor recognized as meaning he was far too drunk to try and reason with. That was where it should have ended, but Connor was a little hurt by that simple comment. 

After Marcus’ revolution, Hank had been so careful when referring to Connor, calling him by his name, sometimes even labeling him as his partner and fellow detective. Hearing him resort back to his old, bigoted language made the deviant uncomfortable in a way that was far beyond his coding. He realized that the emotion he felt was sadness, but also...anger? He knew not to fight now, especially with Hank in his inebriated position. But at the same time he wanted Hank to understand, anyways, he wouldn’t even remember in the morning. 

“Lieutenant, I do not like that term very much. I would very strongly prefer you called me by my name.”  He tried his best not to let any emotion bleed through into this request, and Hank just glared at him, taking another long swig from his bottle.

“What? You gonna act all human, now? You were the one that told me to ‘self check regularly’ and that you wasn’t gonna deviate. Now look at ‘cha, acting all high and mighty. Actin’ like you’re better than me. You ain’t shit Connor!” Once again, Connor knew that Hank didn’t mean it, knew that in the morning he most likely would recall anything happening, but he found himself wondering if this is how Hank truly felt about him? 

“Well maybe I’m just sick of picking up the mess of your mistakes and drunken accidents.” Connor quipped back, crossing his arms in a very human form of defiance. Hank flipped him off, taking multiple gulps of his drink. That just pissed the android off more, and so he stepped forward and snatched the bottle from his lips, walking to the sink and pouring it down the drain. 

Hank swore and clambered to his feet, trying to grab at the android, the bottle, anything, but he was seeing double and wasn’t 100% sure which one to grab. 

“You fucker!” He slurred, waving his hands almost comically. “I was drinking that! I need it!” Connor was about to ask what he meant by that when Hank caught him with an arm around his neck, leaning his weight in a very unfriendly way onto Connor’s shoulder.

“Detective?” He went to ask, turning slightly to look at Hank. Hank was still glaring, but there was something else in his eyes. Sadness? Fear? Something else the younger couldn’t name. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” He said, trying to let him go, knowing even when he was pissed, and drunk beyond compare, he would never lay a hurtful finger on Connor, but that didn’t mean he wanted him around. “Get out.” He said, the android’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to argue, but Hank just glared at him, tears in his eyes. “I said GET OUT!” He screamed, and the younger jumped, rushing forward to the door. He stopped, turned around, and took Hanks gun, locking it in the safe they had and taking the key. 

“I understand. I will see you tomorrow Lieutenant Anderson.” He said cordially, walking toward the door in a way that looked as though he had been physically hurt by the man’s harsh words. He turned to take one last look at Hank as he closed the door, and found the man holding the silver picture frame in his hands, close to his chest.

That was when the pieces fell into place for the freckled man, and he did a search in his records, noting Cole Anderson’s death date from his records.

Now Connor was the one who felt like an asshole, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it until Hank was more sober and willing to listen. So he left, closing the door tightly to fight off the early February wind that whipped at his synthetic skin and hair.

Androids didn’t feel the cold, at least not in the same way humans did. It was similar to the way they couldn’t feel pain, but they could understand it. 

The cold made him slow, made his biocomponents stick a little more, and made his skin feel tight on his body. 

Connor debated just waiting outside, maybe sitting on the porch for the night, as he really had nowhere else to go. That was an option, but first he decided to go for a walk, give him time to process the situation and interaction that he had just had.

He supposed Hank would have called it “Clearing his head.” So Connor settled for that term too. 

He walked for what must have been hours, and the moon was now high in the sky, and the weather had only gotten colder. There were no clouds tonight, but the lights of Detroit made it impossible to see the stars.

Connor loved the stars. He loved them scientifically, how cool they were. He loved their beauty and the ways humans saw them. Most of all, he loved the stories, the original beliefs, especially the constellations’ old folk tales. 

He must have been thinking for even longer than he thought, because when he snapped out of it, he was surrounded by a crowd of people.

Humans, all of them, looking at him with different emotions. None of which were emotions that looked like they were going to leave Connor alone to finish his walk.

Not a single one of the nearly 20 humans looked friendly toward him, and he wondered what he had managed to get himself into.

He examined a couple of the faces, and noted that their profiles said that multiples had been charged with destroying property of others, mostly in the form of breaking cyberlife androids.

That was when he came to the second horrifying realization that night.

This encounter was not going to end in his favor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

“What are you doing here, you fucking plastic dick?” One man asked, stepping closer. Connor tried to keep calm, tried not to show the fear building inside him.

“Sorry, I was just out for a walk, I don’t want any trouble. I will be on my way now.” He said, taking a few slow steps back. One of the girls in the group laughed.

“You aren’t going anywhere, pretty boy.” She said, pushing him back into the center of the crowd. Connor stumbled forward, more out of surprise than any real inability to stay upright. 

He felt cold, a kind of cold that was beyond the weather. He noticed that some snow had begun falling, sticking to the ground and making him shiver.

“Look at him, pretending he’s scared. It’d be kinda cute if he was a real person.” This was a different man, large, burly, but not in the grumpy teddy bear way that Hank was. He was terrifying. Much larger than Connor, and with a gross smirk on his face. The police detective immediately ran his face through his recognition software. 

Dan Mountain, rap sheet so long he really should still be in jail. He had a past of domestic abuse, battery, and sexual misconduct. He was most likely the leader of this gang, he stood taller than all the others, and he had an intelligence behind his eyes that the other members lacked. If he had any chance of getting out of this situation, he needed to get the okay from this man.

“Dan, my name is Connor. I am an android detective. It would truly be in your best interest not to do any harm to me, as I work for the Detroit Police Department.” Connor began to reason, backing up a little to gain some distance. He wanted to look the man in the eyes without craning his neck at the height difference. Dan just snorted.

“I heard about you. You was supposed to hunt down the crazy, escaped robots, but failed and became one yourself. Acting all human, like you are anything of the sort.” Normally, Connor would have corrected the man on his incorrect grammar, but he was starting to realize that he really needed to think of a way out of this situation before it got any worse for him. 

“Wait, he works for the police…” One of the women said, she was a small thing, looked scared at the idea of being here at all, and she was one of the few without any history of offenses. Not to mention she was only 20 years old. “Maybe we should let him go, this could get us in some serious trouble.” She voiced, her eyes shifting and looking nervous. Dan just barked out a laugh.

“Why would we let  _ it _ go.  _ It’s _ the perfect one to make an example with.” He made sure that everyone understood that Connor was to be referred to as ‘it’ most likely trying to further dehumanize the detective. The girl looked unsure, but just took a step back, trying to blend in with the crowd. “Now, let’s start by showing this little hunk of metal how strong humans can be.” He finished, a smirk on his face. He rushed forward with a speed that a man his size should not have had, and punched Connor right in the side of the face.

The static spread immediately through his systems, and alerts popped up everywhere, warning him that he was hit. He ignored them, focusing on making his way out of this situation while sustaining as little damage as possible. He watched as his objective changed from escape unharmed, to one word.

Survive. 

He looked back up, glaring at the man. He knew that fighting back was no way to get himself out of this situation. He knew that enduring was the best option statistically, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do nothing.

He was overwhelmed within seconds, hands hitting, feet kicking, slurs and anger, and horrible attacks falling upon him. 

At some point, Connor pulls his knees to his chest, giving in to the torment that befalls him. He knows that this is known as the fetal position, and it protects the organs in a human. He hopes it protects the biocompontents in him. 

His vision is filled with warnings, and all he hears is static, not even able to pick out the voices anymore. Once the kicking stops, he thinks that maybe he can get away, he tries to uncurl, but his mind cries out, warning messages naming all the parts of him that have become damaged. His ears are clearing, and he can hear the laughter of the group around him, the snide remarks.

Then, strong arms grip him, and for just a second, he thinks that maybe Hank had found him, maybe he was safe, but he quickly realized that these were not Hank’s arms. These arms were strong, but malicious, and they were bruising his synthetic skin. Thirium was dripping from his nose, as well as above his large brown eye. He noted that one of his visual processors was not functioning, and he wondered how now, after the revolution, it could be fixed. 

He couldn’t return to Cyberlife for updates, he couldn’t count on Hank to know what to do. He knew that if this kept up much longer, he was going to be in disrepair, and that he needed to escape.

All Connor wanted in that moment, the only thought that made its way through his fear soaked body, was Hank. His warm, strong arms. He would protect him, keep him safe, make him feel loved. He wanted to apologize, to beg for his forgiveness, and to cuddle on the couch in Hank’s old DPD sweatshirt, and those warm, fuzzy socks that he had found. 

Connor felt his body slowing down, whether from the damage or the cold he couldn’t tell, but he made sure to send a message to Hank’s phone. Said he was sorry, explained quickly what happened, he sent him a single, short message that he prayed would get through all the emotions he was feeling. 

Then, he shut down, and he found himself in that garden. It was cold, just like the outside, and for a moment, he was terrified of seeing Amanda. He didn’t wanna be here, he wanted to be with Hank. Connor found his way to the stone with his handprint on it, and he curled up near it, pulling himself in to be as small as he could be. 

Hank would be here soon, he knew he would.

  
  


The next morning, when Connor came to, he was in a building. It looked to be an abandoned warehouse of sorts, and he was tied in a rusty chair in the center of the room. There was a table there too, just a few feet from him, but he didn’t sense any humans present.

Not that his sensor was fully optimal right now. 

He sat in silence, seeing if he could send out another message, maybe to the department. Maybe he could even triangulate his location, give them an idea of where he was. Anything. But that wasn’t working, and Connor felt his thirium pump beat faster as he realized that they had removed his drive from behind his ear. All forms of communication had been taking away.

God, he hoped Hank had gotten his message. It was nearly noon, so he must have been up by now. He would be looking for him. Hank would find him.

He had to.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Contains Non-con/Rape. It is pretty graphic, and if there is honestly any chance at all that you could be triggered, please don't read it.  
> If you do choose to read it, please take care of yourselves.

**Chapter Three:**

Hank woke up the next day with a splitting headache, he was slumped over at the dining room table. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to push away the hangover he knew was fast approaching. 

Hank’s memory was very fuzzy of last night. He knew he had been angry at Connor, but he wasn’t sure why. Odds are it was about something stupid, and Hank was just picking a fight cause he was upset about the day. He should have told Connor to stay off his back that day, hell, maybe he could have even talked to him about it. Instead, he sent the android packing, and judging by the state the house was in, he had not yet returned.

Hank sighed, standing. He resigned himself to the idea of going to the station and apologizing to Connor. There was some gut feeling telling him that he needed to find the boy. That there was something wrong. He prayed that for once, his gut feeling was wrong. Hank tossed his shirt on the ground and heard the clack of his phone as he dropped his pants, getting ready to shower.

“What time is it anyway?” He asked himself, digging through the crumpled pockets for his phone. When the screen lit up with the time, it also lit up with a message. Not a call like Connor normally does, but a text. He groaned unlocking the phone and reading it.

His eyes widened and he rushed to his room, shower forgotten, and pulled out the first set of clothes he saw, grabbing his badge, keys, and backup gun. He remembered Connor locking away his revolver, so he was stuck with a 9mm glock, a gun issued for the force. He had his phone in his hand, re-reading the message and trying to call his android son.

It didn’t even connect, just blared loudly that the person he was trying to reach was unavailable at the moment. That left him swearing. 

He needed to find Connor, he knew something was wrong. Even though he read the message a hundred times already, he looked at it again, examining it for any clues. There were plenty there, but he wouldn’t know what they meant until he made it to his computer at the station. 

_ Hank, Help. Humans. Lots of them, they appear to be some kind of hate group. I’m hurt. The leader is called Dan Mountain, I’m about to shut down. Please. _

All of this was well and good, especially the name, and it sounded just like Connor. It was the one text sent separate that scared him.

_ Hank, I’m scared. Please, help. _

The drive to the precinct never felt so long, and Hank felt like he hadn’t breathed the whole way. Like there was something sitting on his chest, and the only way to get it off was to find his partner, to hold him safe in his arms. All of the yelling yesterday meant nothing, he wanted nothing more than for it to have never happened. He never should have sent Connor away, where did the android even have to go? Hank continued cursing himself the whole way, and when he pulled into the station, he rushed to his computer, turning it on and looking up Dan Mountain. He looked for an address, a rap sheet, he looked for anything that might give him a clue where Connor was. 

Then he told Fowler, who’s eyebrows furrowed when Hank burst through the door. But the second Hank explained, Fowler was already assigning people to search different areas. He but out an APB, telling everyone in the area to keep an eye out for the missing android detective. 

Hank went to check the docks where Dan worked, and he was forced to take Gavin with him, who spent the entire time complaining about the whole ordeal. Not understanding what the big idea was, so what if one of the robots was missing? It’s not like it couldn’t be replaced. Hank ignored him, focusing on the task at hand.

Find Connor.

  
  


Connor guessed it was about two hours before the first sign of human life in the area was heard. The doors opened, and in walked Dan Mountain, an angry look on his face.

“What the fuck did you tell them?” He screamed, kicking over the chair that Connor was on, sending him flying to the ground. Connor groaned as static once again took over his mind. “There are fucking cops everywhere, searching all my properties.” This made Connor let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Hank got his message.

“Don’t look so happy, you fucking plastic prick! So what if they find you? Huh, you think they are gonna just let this all go. I’m gonna beat you so bad you’ll break.” True to his words, he began an onslaught of hitting and kicking. By the time he let up, Connor knew that even more biocomponents had been compromised. Connor could feel his blue blood leaking from his body, and he was well aware that he was losing much more than he should be.

Then, the man smirked as he looked over his work, grabbing the android by his hair and forcing his head up to meet his eyes.

“They sure did make you a pretty little thing didn’t they?” He said, and Connor felt his Thirium run cold. He could preconstruct where this line of dialogue was leading, and the idea terrified him.

“Please, no.” Never before had Connor felt so scared, hurt... _ human, _ as he did in this moment. The begging just made the man smile wider, and Connor sobbed as his jacket was ripped from his abused body.

It was mere moments before he was completely bare. Dan must have been confident in Connor’s inability to fight back, cause he untied him, and then shoved him face first into the ground. He ran a cold, calloused hand down the android’s spine, noting how pure the skin looked, other than the freckles littering it.

“I might actually enjoy this.” He said to himself, grabbing at both of Connor’s ass cheeks and spreading them. “I hope you do.” He said. Without any warning or preparation, he thrusted in, causing Connor to let out a deafening cry. Connor was not built to be used like this, there was nothing there to smooth the action. There was no channel as many would have assumed.

Once past the tight ring of artificial muscle, it was the beginnings on his biocomponents, a mass of wires and pseudo-organs.

This was the most pain provoking thing that could happen to someone like Connor.

The hitting of his wires caused multiple parts of him to misfire, caused his vision to darken, and his thirium pump to speed up. It felt like a power surge, followed by a power outage, and it happened every time the man thrusted into him.

Connor watched in horror as his stress meter went up, and he knew that if it got much higher, he would be at risk of self destructing.

He tried to breathe, a very human trait he had picked up that somehow seemed to calm him down. He tried to block out what was happening, tried to focus on anything but this moment.

The man didn’t let him. He made sure that Connor stayed in this moment, made sure he hit every inch of wires he could, did as much damage as he was capable of.

Connor felt the thirium leaking down his thighs, and he knew that he was in even worse shape than before. He was bordering on shut down, and he tried so hard to stay conscious, terrified that if he shut down now, he would never open his eyes again.

That was when he heard it, the door opening again. He turned his head, and all he saw was a glimpse of silver and blue. That was all he needed to see to know.

It was Hank, he had found him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

As Hank approached the docks, he noticed that no one was working. The docks were eerily empty, and Hank would have thought they were abandoned if he didn’t know any better. There was only one other car in the area, an old, rusted truck that didn’t look like it should even be running anymore.

Gavin called Hank over, hearing a commotion in one of the storage warehouses, it looked just as abandoned as the rest of them. 

Then, Hank heard the sounds that Gavin was talking about. It was grunting, and some talking. Then, his heart sank as he heard an all too familiar voice cry out.

Hank wanted nothing more than to rush in, guns blazing, but Gavin grabbed his arm, shaking his head. He knew he was right, that they needed a little bit of a plan before rushing in. Still, Hank pulled out his gun, and motioned for Gavin to open the door.

He nodded, quietly sliding it over and Hank pointed his gun in, his eyes not taking but a moment to land on the slouched pair on the ground.

One was a large, buff man, tattoos circling his arms. Hank recognized that some of them appeared to be some kind of prison ink. Then, Hank’s vision went red as he saw the trembling man under him.

Connor looked horrible, the skin around one of his eyes was white, revealing his natural colour, and there was some thirium surrounding the floor below him. Worst of all, he noticed that Connor wasn’t merely being beaten. No, the man was inside of him, moving in and out as the android begged him to stop.

Hank felt nauseous, and he took a big gulp before opening his mouth.

“Detroit Police! Put your hands up and step away from him.” Hank knew he was plenty loud enough to hear, but the man did not listen. He glanced back, still thrusting into the poor man below him. 

Connor cried out, his nails digging at the ground as he tried to escape. Gavin had joined Hank by now, looking just as disgusted and disturbed by the scene as the older man. 

Hank rushed forward, not giving the man another chance, and tackled him. The man held Connor in an iron grip, and the young detective sobbed. Then, with a look of absolute pleasure, the large perpetrator stiffened, and Connor screamed. 

Hank realized with a look of horror that the man had just came inside of his charge. As though his mission were complete, the man released Connor and Hank threw him off, trusting his colleague to take care of him so that he could help Connor.     

He was immediately by the android’s side, pulling him into his arms and on his lap. 

“Connor! Can you hear me?” He asked, likely a little too loudly. Connor’s eyes looked far away. Or, eye, as it seemed that one had been damaged far beyond is usable parameters.

“Hank...sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry I upset you.” The older man just shook his head, tears already in his eyes.

“Don’t Connor, you have nothing to be sorry about. Let’s get you out of here okay? I got you, don’t try to help, just relax.” He knew how light Connor was, so he had no doubt that he could pick him up with little effort.  

“Hank. I’m damaged. I-I don’t know how long until I shut down.” Connor was trying not to scare the man, but it was hard, seeing as Connor himself was very scared. “I-I can’t go back to cyberlife, I don’t know what to...I’m scared.” He admitted. By this point, Gavin had cuffed Mountain, and threw him in the back of the car. He returned, a blanket in hand. 

Hank took it gratefully, wrapping Connor up in it.

“I know Connor, I know you’re scared. You’re safe now, okay? I got you. But you need to stay awake, okay? Stay with me.” Hank was just muttering anything he could think to try and comfort the deviant. Connor nodded, and when Hank finally lifted the boy, he stiffened for a moment, but when Hank shushed him again, Connor leaned into him.

At first, it was silent, and then, as though a dam broke, Connor was sobbing. His hands were knotted in Hank’s coat, and his face was buried in the man’s chest. Hank tried to keep moving, tried to see through the tears threatening to fall. He shushed the man, telling him he understood. Telling him it was gonna be okay, it  _ was _ okay. Connor nodded, but didn’t seem to really believe him. 

So Hank just let him cry, let him tremble in that horrifyingly human way he did. The blanket was already being coated with a layer of snow the second they stepped outside, and Hank was appalled by the feel of the thirium and other fluids leaking from Connor. 

“Marcus, he might know what to do?” He mostly asked Connor, the younger one just shrugged, his eyes growing heavy. He paid a little bit of attention to his warning messages, seeing what it was that needed immediate attention and what could wait. 

“I’m in...it’s bad, Hank. Luckily, my thirium pump is still working, but many of my internal components are damaged. I don’t know if Marcus could handle it. I-I don’t know if it’s even possible.” Connor’s voice caught on that last one, and Hank set him down in the other squad car that had arrived when backup made it. He was sitting in the front seat, shaking as though he was cold. 

“It is, Con, it has to be.” Hank assured him, praying that he was right. He had already lost one son, he couldn’t stand the idea of losing another.

_ Son? _ His mind asked him, he shook the thought away. He knew that his feelings for Connor were much more than just father and son, that he cared for him on a different level. In a completely different way, but that was something that would be dealt with after he got better.

“I-I don’t want to die, Hank, I’m scared. I-I’m sorry, I must sound pathetic, but, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna leave you. Or Sumo, or Marcus. I-I just wanna be home, I wanna be okay. A-Am I gonna be okay?” He asked, Hank didn’t even know that an android’s voice could tremble, but in this moment, that was what was happening. 

“Yes, Connor. You are going to be okay, we are gonna figure this out.” Hank reached over the center counsel, taking a freezing hand into his and squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring way. 

By now, they were almost to the new headquarters that served as Jericho. It was a large building that would be hosting Marcus’ group as well as a group of repair professionals, and other things needed by the newly freed Androids.

Connor’s good eye just stared at Hank, and the older man would have felt unnerved if it hadn’t been for the sadness and fear in his eye.

He never knew a man made, robotic creation like Connor’s eye could hold so much emotion, and the thought broke his heart.

As the police car pulled up to the tall building, they were met with a few androids, one of which was the familiar face of Simon, whose expression turned grave as he laid his eyes on Connor in the front seat.

Hank saw his LED Flash yellow, and knew that he was contacting Marcus to come down. Hank was already out of the car, helping Connor to a half standing position. 

Something inside Connor’s abdomen misfired, and he cried out, crumbling. He felt fluid leaking out of his insides, and he sobbed.

“Dirty, Hank, it’s coming out, I-I” Connor could explain how he was feeling, he didn’t understand what was happening. He knew that what he went through was “Traumatic” but he didn’t really understand why his chest felt so tight, or why he couldn’t keep the tears out of his eyes. “Please, help, make it stop.” Hank was trying his best not to let his own tears fall, and instead of pulling Connor back up, he fell to his knees with him, ignoring the snow that soaked through his pants.

“I got you, Connor, I got you. We’re gonna figure this out, clean you up, make you feel better. It’s gonna be okay, it is.” He promised, stroking his hand over Connor’s hair, letting the boy cry into his chest. Connor felt like he was overheating, but his body felt cold.

There were so many system errors running through his system, that he saw the countdown to shut down.  
“Hank. I need help.” Connor said, his eyes far off. The older man pulled back just enough to look him in the face. “I-I’m about to shut down, I don’t know what’s wrong. Please,” He cried, tears in his eyes and his voice. “Don’t leave me alone. I’m scared.” As he admitted this, Hank’s heart broke all over again.

“I’m not going anywhere, son, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Hank just whispered that over and over, until Connor’s eyes fluttered and then closed. There was some kind of commotion going on behind him, but all he could focus on was his android partner.

“Lieutenant Anderson, let’s get Connor inside, we need to look him over and see what’s damaged, you are welcome to stay with him, but we need to hurry. If we don’t do something soon, he may not open his eyes again.” Marcus said, his voice was calm, but his expression held anger that spoke volumes. 

Hank nodded, and Marcus went to grab the android, but the older man shook his head.

“Please, I got him. You just-you lead the way.” 

Marcus nodded, not saying anything else as they entered the warm building. Hank Anderson found, for the first time in a long time, that he was praying. To God, to RA9, to any deity willing to listen. He just needed Connor to be okay.

He just needed Connor.       

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the encouragement to update! I spent the last week in NYC, so I was pretty busy, plus, yesterday was my birthday! So there was that! Anyways, hope you enjoy and feel free to send me any ideas or prompts you have!**

**Thanks,**

**Mouse!**

 

 

Once they made it inside, to a mock infirmary, Hank sat him down on the table. He winced at the cold from the stainless metal, but Connor didn’t have any reaction, he just laid dangerously still.  

“He’s in a form of shock, there are things in his system that shouldn’t be there. We need to get them out, and then we should be able to reboot him. I need to know what happened, but I don’t want to probe his memories. Is there anything you can tell me?” Marcus asked, eyes shifting between the human and the android that was quickly becoming his best friend. 

Hank sighed, rubbing his palms over his eyes and falling into one of the chairs. 

“We had a fight, a stupid one, and I told him to get out. I was angry, but I never, I never thought this could happen to him.” Hank was struggling to talk without falling into his own pit of self loathing. “He left, and he didn’t come back. The next morning, there was a message. I looked for him, as quickly as I could, but I was still too late. They hurt him, beat him it seems. And the main guy, some asshole that’s at the station right now.” Hank had to swallow, trying not to throw up at just the thought of kind, innocent Connor being used the way he was. 

Marcus was listening closely, but he was also gathering anything he thought he might need. He had called in one of the androids that used to work for cyberlife, hoping that he would be able to help. Marcus looked at him when he stopped, and approached the man, setting a kind hand on his arm.

Hank met the androids mismatched eyes, and he felt all his strength leave his body, for the first time realizing he was going to have to accept the situation.

“He was raping him, the fucker was inside him. I tried to stop it, to get him off, but by the time I managed he had already, you know, inside of him.” Hank didn’t realize that a robot could look ill until that moment, but that was exactly what Marcus looked like. He swallowed, and nodded slowly.

“Well, that could cause some problems, first, we will get him cleaned up, and then we can see what kind of damage has been done to his bio-components.” Marcus explained, turning to face the unconscious android. “I just hope that it won’t be too much, you are welcome to stay, lietenent, but I don’t know that you will enjoy it. 

Hank thought for a moment, but the idea of leaving Connor behind again was too much to bare, so he just walked to the detective and wrapped his large hand around his much smaller one.

“No, I’m not leaving him again.” Hank decided, nodding as though he was assuring himself. Marcus just nodded back, and unbuttoned the android’s blazer. He carefully removed it, looking at any outward damage done.

He winced, noting the way that parts of him were showing signs of misuse, some of his skin was missing, and he was covered in what looked to be burns and boot marks. He took a moment to look these over before he opened the chasis on Connor’s chest. The thirium pump seemed for the most part undamaged, which made the worried revolutionary feel a little better, knowing that there was little imediate danger to the man’s life. 

The inside was a bit of a mess. There were parts of Connor that were moved around, as though someone had stuck their hands in and shaked them around. Bits of his bio-components were fractured, but it seemed the main ones were mostly intact, and that all of the wiring was still there.

This was all well and good, but it didn’t explain why the android had shut down the way he had. Maybe shock? Or he was running low on energy. Marcus asked the android assistent of his to find a replacement part for his battaries, and to make sure they were at full charge.

It was better safe then sorry.

Once Marcus finished replacing these, he took a deep breath, that he didn’t physically need, and he opened up the lower section. He noticed imedietly, the mess within the young android man. 

His wiring was a mess, and much of his internal system was covered in semen. Marcus was quick to clean him, and he paid careful attention to the lower region. Connor had a fully functional penis attachment, but at this point he was not wearing it. Marcus also had heard that Connor had a different set of anal compartments that offered him the ability to take intercourse from others, but it was obvious that the man had never tried them on. 

Marcus finally finished cleaning and examining the android’s inside, and he detirmined that there really wasn’t much else he could do.

Then, a thought struck him.

“Hank, I need to discuss something with you.” Hank’s head raised as he heard his first name in such a serious tone, he let out a sigh and stood, walking over to the android.

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Hank asked, more panic in his voice than he would be willing to admit. Marcus took a moment longer, debating with himself whether he was actually willing to do this.

“Yes, he’s going to be fine, at least physically. I’m more worried about his emotional state when he wakes up. I was thinking, well, that is…” Hank had never heard the leader of the revolution hesitate like this, there was a haunted look in his eyes and Hank swallowed, scared of what he was going to say.

“Marcus, speak to me.”

“I could erase his memories. Take all the pain away, the thing is...it wouldn’t just be those. I don’t feel confident enough to pick memories, it would have to be all of them.” Marcus said, Hank’s first reaction was to yell at him, ask how he could even consider something like that, but he paused at the look in the android’s eyes. This was not an option that he had come to easily.

Hank thought for a moment in silence, going over the pros and cons. He had seen people’s lives ruined by something like this. Seen people fall into a depression they could never pull themselves out of. But Connor was strong, that wouldn’t happen to him…

Right?

Something in Hank wasn’t so sure, even if he knew that he would never let him face this alone. 

“If you could forget Cole, would you?” Marcus asked, he wasn’t trying to push the man, but he knew that this wasn’t his decision to make. In all fairness, it wasn’t Hank’s either, but he would rather it be someone who truly loved Connor, whether it was as a son or something...more.

Hank’s eyes darkened at that question, and he went to snap a retort, but stopped himself, actually thinking about it.

Would he have done that? Would he have given up all his happy memories, just to erase the sight of his son bleeding out? Could he make this decision for Connor? Was it his place to?

Finally, after much debate, he shook his head, sitting down.

“No, I wouldn't. I loved Cole, more than I have ever loved anything else on this world. But...but I love Connor too. I can’t do that to him, I can’t betray him like that. I won’t.” Hank said, his eyes taking on a look of determination. “Whatever this does to Connor, we will get through it. Together.”

Marcus said nothing for a few moments, and then Hank felt a hand on his shoulder and he met Marcus’ heterochromic eyes. 

“Yes, you will.” He said, smiling softly at Hank and squeezing his shoulder gently. “Okay, well, I’m gonna try and reboot him now, why don’t you go to him. He’s gonna need you.”

Hank just nodded and walked to the exam table, grabbing the cold, synthetic hand.

“We got this, together, however long it takes, I’ve got you.” Hank said, giving Connor a gentle kiss on the head and nodding for Marcus to start. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated...lot's of craziness in my life. (Honestly, I'm starting to think my life is becoming a fanfiction...)   
> Anyways, thanks to anyone who's still sticking with me here. I would love to hear any ideas you have for future chapters of this story, or any other ideas!  
> Thanks!  
>  Mousey!

**Chapter Six:**

Connor opened his eyes slowly, noting that both of his eye units were working again. The first thing he did was search for Hank, seeing him standing just off to his left, holding his hand.

“Hank. Hey…” Connor said, smiling sadly at him. “Did-did he do anything...did he do any permanent damage?” Connor asked, looking sad. Hank shook his head, leaning down and brushing the hair out of Connor’s face. 

“No, we got you all fixed up, Con. We’re gonna be fine. I’m right here.” Hank assured, the tears in his voice more obvious than he would ever admit. Connor nodded again.

He was having a hard time understanding what it was that was bothering him so much. He was a machine, he didn’t hurt anymore, and the error messages were gone. And yet, something inside him still felt off. He felt sad and afraid.

“Hank, c-can we go home?” Connor asked, his big, brown eyes desperate. Hank nodded, helping the android sit up. Before he stood, Connor turned to face Marcus, offering a sad smile and thanking the man. 

“You can always talk to me Connor, if you need anything. For now, go home and get some rest.” Connor nodded and stood, but Marcus stopped him again, a hand on his arm. “Connor, talk to the lieutenant, tell him how you feel. Don’t block us out okay?” Connor wondered what he meant, but he nodded anyways. 

They made it to the car in silence, one that Hank wasn’t going to break. He wanted Connor to come to him when he was ready, but he feared that the younger android would not understand. 

In some ways, Connor was like a child, new and unsure of his own feelings. Hank barely knew how to deal with his own trauma, and he had no idea what to do to help Connor other than just be there. So that was what he was going to do. Be there for the man no matter what appeared in the future. 

They were about half way home before Connor finally spoke up.

“What’s gonna happen to me know?” Hank wasn’t sure what he meant by that, and the look on his face must have said as much, because Connor let out a sigh before explaining. “I can’t even protect myself, I’m no use to the department. Are they going to fire me?” Connor asked, this made Hank actually hit the brakes on his car, slowing down to a stop and looking over at Connor.

“Why would you think that? Connor, none of this is your fault. What they did was illegal, and you are so strong to be able to deal with it. I need you to be strong now. Stronger than you have ever needed to be before. No one is going to think any less of you because of what happened, not me or the department. If anyone so much as says  _ anything  _ about it, I’ll kick their ass myself. We are just going to look out for you, protect you. Help you.” Hank explained, taking Connor’s hand in his own and making the android look at him. “Let us help you, tell me when you’re upset, or what you’re thinking. I want to help, and I’m not gonna let you suffer alone.” Hank paused, hoping Connor might open up a bit now, but the android just nodded and said thank you, before retracting his hand and setting it on his lap. 

Hank sighed and began driving again, arriving home shortly later. 

They walked to the door and entered in silence.

“Hank…” The way that the android used his real name made sure to get the older man’s attention. He inclined his head, telling Connor to go on. “I wanna, um, can I take a shower?” He asked, looking somewhat embarrassed. Hank hadn’t seen the android take a shower before, but he guessed with how advanced he was, the water wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

“Of course, you need help getting it started?” Hank asked, not sure why he would, but Connor shook his head and started to head in the direction of the bathroom, he stopped, turning to Hank with a look that the older man couldn’t quite place in his eyes.

“Um, do-do you think I could borrow something to wear? I-I don’t wanna stay in these clothes.”

Hank nodded, going to his room to find something that might fit the slim android. The clothes he was wearing, they weren’t really dirty, they had been washed at some point when they were at Jericho. Though, he imagined they might feel dirty to the android, he had worn nothing other than that all through the night.

Hank found his old DPD Academy hoodie, one that he knew wouldn’t much fit him anymore, but it would do the trick fine for Connor. Then, he found a pair of boxers and some old running pants. There was a bit of elastic at the bottom of the legs, that Hank hoped would hold them up a little better.

Tomorrow, they could go and buy the android some new clothes, something that fit him, something...human. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he knocked gently on the bathroom door, already hearing the water running. When there was no answer he knocked again before opening the door.

“Hey, Con, I got some clothes for ya. Want me to just leave them on the counter?” He asked, Connor jumped for behind the curtain when he heard Hank talking, but he finally stuttered out.

“Th-that’s fine. Thank you Lieutenant.” Hank tried to hide the disappointment of being called his rank again. He stayed there for a few moments, listening to Connor washing himself. 

“Con, do you-uh- you need anything else?” Connor didn’t respond, and Hank was about to leave when he heard a bang from behind the curtain, he spun quicker than the older man knew he was capable of moving.

Without even thinking about the embarrassment that Connor might feel, he pulled back the curtain, and swore at the heat that left the shower.

He turned it off, and found Connor’s eyes fluttering, it was a few  moments before he came back and his LED turned blue again.

“Hank…” Hank was holding the younger man’s head in his hands, wiping the water out of his eyes, shushing the man. “I-I tried to wash it off, it won’t, I can s-still feel him. I thought I could burn it away, maybe if the water was hot enough I could get rid of this feeling!” Connor was crying now, nearly hysterical and pulling Hank closer like he could crawl into the older man’s skin.

“Shhhh, I know, but I’m here, I’m not gonna let him get you, he’s gone, we have him in custody. He’s not gonna get you.” Hank reassured, kissing the boy’s forehead. 

“He doesn’t have to get me, he already did. I-I just, I don’t…” Connor didn’t seem to be able to find the words. He wrapped his hands around Hank’s neck, trying to get the man to hold him. He buried his head in Hank’s neck, crawling into his lap.

“Connor, I don’t think this is a good idea. You-you sure this is okay?” Hank asked, blushing at the position they were in. Connor had his knees on either side of Hank’s hips.

“Please, I just, I feel so  _ alone. _ ” Connor cried, and that was all it took for Hank to pull the android even closer and shush him.

“You’re not alone, Con, I’m right here. I-I’m sorry, this never should have happened, if I hadn’t gotten drunk, you wouldn’t have left, you could have stayed. I should have listened to you. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Connor felt the older man’s tears fall into his damp hair, and he found himself hugging him even tighter.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not, it’s okay. Just, please, hold me.” Connor asked, his voice shaking in a way that Hank didn’t know an android’s could. Hank swore to himself he would hold on to Connor as long as he needed it. He would never let go.

At some point, Connor must have fallen into a stasis, likely due to temperature and stress levels skyrocketing the way they did. Hank found himself once again lifting Connor into his arms, trying to ignore the start nakedness of the younger man. He thanked the lord he had brought the clothes into the bathroom with him as he dried him off and dressed him.

Then, he pulled out some extra blankets and got the android settled into the couch. He flipped on the tv, and snuck on the seat as well, resting the man’s head on his lap. 

He wasn’t really watching the tv so much as listening to it as he stroked a gentle hand through Connor’s damp hair. He tried not to think too much about how beautiful he was, but it was useless.

He really was in love with this deviant.   

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwey, two days in a row? I'm getting good at this!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seven:**

Connor wasn’t out for too long, he came to less than an hour later. When he opened his eyes, he took a little time to just watch the man above him. He seemed to be struggling to keep his own eyes open.

His eyes were beautiful, like oceans he felt he could swim in. He wondered if cyberlife would ever be able to copy something as beautiful as those eyes.

Hank was so warm, and kind, he was so  _ human _ . Connor found himself wondering when that had changed to a compliment in his head, he wondered if he was human, would this have happened to him. Hank always told him he could talk to him about anything, he wondered if he should ask him about these feelings too.

“Hank?” The man’s eyes opened wider and he smiled softly down at the charge in his lap.

“Hey, Connor, how you feeling?” He asked, looking nervous of the answer. Connor shrugged, sitting up but still leaning heavily on Hank. 

“I don’t know, I feel...weak.” He offered, though it sounded more like a question to Hank’s ears. Hank nodded in understanding. 

“Well, I know you just woke up, but I for one am beat...would you mind if I went to bed.” Connor shook his head, although the sound of being alone struck fear into his heart, he knew that Hank needed his sleep. Hank seemed to sense what he was thinking. “If you want, you can lay down with me.” He offered, Connor thought for a moment, but shook his head again.

“No, thank you, but I think I will do a little cleaning while you sleep...if that’s okay with you?” He looked up, his eyebrows crinkling and his large brown eyes seeming to look right into Hank’s soul.

“Of course, but you have to promise, if you need anything, anything at all, you wake me up okay?” Hank said, making sure that the android understood. Connor nodded.

“Of course, Hank.” They stared at each other for a few moments more before Hank stood and went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

He really hoped that Connor would keep his word and wake him if he needed anything. He wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow, so that he could do something with his adorable android later. 

He was gonna find him some clothes, although he wasn’t sure what kind the android would like. He settled into the bed once he was finished in the bathroom, and as exhausted as he was, sleep didn’t come easily.

He kept fearing that he was going to wake up to find the android gone, or that Connor was going to hit critical stress levels without telling him. 

Finally, all the worrying lead him into a fit of sleep, but he was woken what felt like less than an hour later by a tiny voice.

“Lieutenant, a-are you awake?” It asked, Hank knew right away it was the quiet voice of his charge. He hummed and sat up, wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s up Con?” He asked, becoming more alert at the flashing of Connor’s LED. It was a rapidly blinking red shade. 

“I, um, I was just, I was thinking, and I just…” He wandered off, seeming unable to actually find the words to express how he felt. “I don’t wanna be alone. C-Can I sleep with you?” He actually had blush spreading across his cheeks at that last question, but Hank ignored it.

He opened up the covers, inviting the younger man into the bed.

“Of course, kid, come on in.” Hank was trying to be gentle, but those feelings he had been having for the boy, basically since he met him, came surfacing again. They weren’t sexual, no, just a feeling of warmth and love that settled in his stomach. He went to roll over, give the boy some privacy, but before he got the chance Connor found himself curled right into him.

“Con, are you sure you wanna…” Hank began to ask, but Connor just nodded, burying himself even deeper.

“I can still feel his hands, his touch. I-I just, I want to feel something else. I’m sorry, please, let me.” Connor begged, trying to keep his tears back. He didn’t realize that the ducts in his eyes could be used for anything other than getting debris out.

“Yeah, okay, I got you, I’ll hold you as long as you need. You just rest, we could both use it.” Hank said, his words already slurring as he started to fade away again. Connor nodded into his side, tangling his hands in the fabric of the t-shirt Hank was wearing. He started to go into stasis, but just as he was about to go, he bolted back up, sure he had heard something.

He listened closely, turning his audio processors up enough to hear the slight snore coming all the way from the living room, proving that even Sumo was asleep by now. Once Connor was reassured that there was really nothing there, he started the process again.

This time, he made it all the way into stasis before the memories started playing.

It was a thing built into the androids, when they went into stasis each night, they would replay the day, see if there was any data that they were unable to process fully in real time.

It was as close as Connor could imagine to what the humans called nightmares. He didn’t like it.

He tensed his pseudo muscles, getting ready to fight.

Just as it was reaching the part where his clothes began to be removed, he forced himself awake. 

He couldn’t go through that again. No, he couldn’t stand the horror, the shame, the burning feeling of his body being used in a way it was never meant to.

And, beyond all else, he couldn’t stand the look of disgust on Hank’s face when he stumbled upon the scene. 

Logically, Connor knew that the disgust was not toward him, but the emotional part, the part Connor tried to insist was a malfunction in the code, told him it was disgust at him.

At the dirtiness of the scene in front of him, at the used android, the model that was supposed to be so advanced, reduced to little more than an unwilling Traci. He felt dirty, in a way that he realized would never go away. No matter how hot the water, or how hard he scrubbed.

Connor stayed there, cycling through these thoughts, until the first lights started coming through the curtains.

He crawled out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

Connor had done some research, when working with other victims, and he learned that it was common for the victim to avoid mirrors, something in them made them feel disgusted. Connor heard a human legend once, that mirrors were a gateway, something about them stealing your soul.

He found himself standing in front of the mirror above the sink, focusing on his reflection.

He wondered what it was that made that man, Dan, so angry with him. Connor had never seen the man, or any of his companions, before in his short life. The android had never done anything to hurt someone, he always tried his best to please, to accomplish his mission.

Was this punishment? For deviating? He never would have done it if he realized how much having these feelings  _ hurt. _ He eyed his LED, seeing it flash as he thought, never seeming to stay lit for too long.

As he looked at it, he realized it was the only part that set him apart from the humans, at least on the outside. 

He had never felt any kind of emotion toward it, neither good nor bad. But in this moment, he hated it. He hated that it gave away his race, that something so small could make so many people want to hurt him.

It had been with him from the start, part of him, something that was always there, always constant. 

Now, it felt like a betrayal. He thought to himself, maybe if he could change that, he would feel better, he would be able to feel okay again. He dug through the drawers, finally settling on a pair of scissors from the first aid kit, he opened them, gripping them tightly, feeling them cut into his fingers.

As he placed the scissors to the skin on his face, he trembled, tears falling down his face.

He was a traitor, he could use this experience to make him stronger, but instead, he felt like it was breaking him. Removing this part of himself felt like giving up, like proving there was something wrong with being an android, like humans were, by default, the better race. 

He focused on the pain in his fingers, holding his breath.

The silence in the room seemed to stretch on for an eternity, but finally, he dropped the scissors, sobbing into the sink where they had fallen. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t betray his kind like that.

“I’m glad you decided to keep it, I think it looks cute.” Hank said, leaning against the doorway. He said it with a grim expression on his face, and Connor looked at him, and offered the faintest of smiles. 

“Yeah, me too.” They didn’t say anything else, as they made their way to the living room, Hank flipping on the TV, and Connor settling into his side, LED finally turning a faint blue.

He could do this, he could hold out, as long as Hank was with him. 

He could beat this. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

That night seemed to last forever, but Hank just sat there with the android, letting his presence calm the boy. As the light started to filter through the curtains, Hank looked over at Connor, his eyes had a far off look in them.

“Did you wanna do some shopping today? I figured we could get you some new clothes and anything else you might want. Also...Connor, I know you’ve been staying here for a while, so I want to ask you something.” Connor’s innocent brown eyes looked up at him, and he tilted his head in a cute, questioning gesture. “Would you like to move in with me? Permanently I mean?” Hank was blushing at the question, but he wasn’t going to take it back.

He got even more worried when Connor’s eyes filled with tears, but his heart swelled as the android nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“I would love to Hank, as long as you don’t think I’ll be a menace.” Hank smirked, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I think it’s a little late for that. You were one long before you deviated.” Hank joked, elbowing the android kindly to let him know he was just teasing. Connor smiled at him, rolling his eyes.

“But when it comes to shopping, there is very little I require, although…” Connor drifted off, afraid to ask anything of his already so kind care taker. 

“Anything you want Con, I’m more than willing to get you.” Hank reassured, setting a hand on the android’s knee.

“I would love to try some new clothes, I-uh-I don’t think I can wear that uniform anymore.” At the thought alone, he squeezed his hands into tight fists, shaking slightly. Hank just nodded in understanding, touching the boy on his cheek.

“I understand, Con, Let’s get you some nice new clothes, you can pick out whatever you want, my treat.”

“Thank you, lieutenant, I promise to pay you back as soon as...well, if I am able to continue my job.” Hank’s heart broke that the android was still worried about the judgement. Hank went to open his mouth to respond, but was stopped by the ringing of his phone.

“Anderson.” He answered, then scowled. “The hell you want Reed?” He asked, seeming angry at just the idea that the detective would be calling him. He listened for a moment before his face dropped and he started shaking his head, despite the fact that the person, presumably Gavin, couldn’t see so through the phone. 

Connor tilted his head in question at the older man, asking to be let in on the conversation.

“No, Gavin, we won’t be in today, Connor is in no condition to be anywhere near that man, nor those memories.” Hank insisted, but his face darkened as the man continued on the other side of the phone. There was a long silence, as if both were pouting at each other through the phone. “Fine, fine, you get half an hour, that’s it.” Hank said, and before he could even hear an answer, he hung up the phone. Then, he looked sadly at Connor.

“They need us down at the station. I tried to talk them out of it but…” Hank didn’t finish, just shrugged.

Connor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Hank, I would rather get this over with now rather than drag it out.” He said, but the tremble in his voice made Hank unsure he was being honest, but he decided not to comment. 

“Okay, but afterwards, we are gonna get you something new to wear.” Hank said, eyeing the outfit he was in. “Let me grab you a sweater or something before we leave.”

“Lieutenant.” 

“Hmm?”

“You are aware that I can not feel the cold, aren't you?” Hank just rolled his eyes.

“Then do it for my sake.” He said, tossing an old DPD sweatshirt, smiling at him. Connor pulled it on over his head, loving that he was now surrounded in Hank’s smell. He hummed in appreciation. 

Hank felt himself blush as he watched Connor smell his sweater and practically moan. He pretended that it didn’t affect him in the way it did, and he cleared his throat gesturing for him to follow.

“Let’s get this over with then.” Hank sighed, opening the door for Connor. 

 

The drive to the station was close to silent, as Connor seemed to be letting his mind wander on it’s own, and Hank just quietly hummed along to the music. The ride wasn’t nearly long enough for Connor to wrap his head around what he was about to go through.

Some parts of his mind wished that Dan hadn’t been caught, that he had gone free just so Connor wouldn’t have to relive the experience. Then, he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. He just prayed that it wasn’t Gavin that would be questioning him. 

 

He had no such luck.

Gavin led them into the interrogation room, which made Connor feel distinctly like a criminal, and he took a scared step back as Gavin slammed the door.

Thank god they had let Hank come in with Connor, cause the man didn’t know what he would do without him here. As they sat down at the table, Gavin sneered at them.

“You know, this is never gonna stand up in court. A tin can getting ‘raped’, like that’s even possible.” Gavin was not off to a good start, and Hank glared at him.

“You watch yourself, detective, I may be old, but I can still kick your ass.” Connor’s LED was already circling red, and he didn’t know what to say. 

“I-I did not want it, Detective. I did not consent to the beating, nor the...sexual intercourse that followed. That is, by definition, Rape.” Connor’s voice sounded strong up until that word came out, his voice just seemed to cut out, and he took a deep, unneeded breath.

Hank placed a calming hand on his knee, letting his thumb rub a few circles there. Gavin sneered.

“You think a robot like you has any say in what happens, you think you stand a chance against a bunch of humans? Face it, tin boy, a jury will never convict a human for a crime against an android.” Gavin, for once, didn’t sound like he was trying to be cruel, just like he was stating facts. And he sort of was. 

A jury of humans would never listen to him, the man was going to be let free.

What if he found Connor again? What if he kidnapped him again, used him again. 

By now, his LED was bright red, not even circling, just sitting there. Stagnant. Hank wanted to argue, but deep down, he knew it was the truth. There was little they could do, other than try their best at the trial, and hope that some of the people would be decent.

“Con?” Hank asked carefully, moving so he was sat in front of the android. “Hey, you still with us?” He asked, touching a gentle hand to his cheek. Connor nodded, but otherwise didn’t move, didn’t blink. 

This didn’t feel real, none of it. It felt like he was surrounded by a layer of fog, and the voices around him barely broke through, he felt like the world was collapsing around him, and he wanted to scream.

“I-I think my...emotions are getting the best of me. I-I believe I could use a break.” Connor requested, caving in on himself. Hank nodded in understanding, smiling at the boy and stroking his hair kindly.

“Yeah, we can do that Con, I’ll go get you some water.” Hank said, smiling again at him. Connor grabbed his sleeve, not looking him in the eye.

“Don’t go.” 


End file.
